Tudo começa num sonho
by Rita Filipa
Summary: Ao acordar, o que parece um sonho pode tornar-se real. 1ª fic
1. Chapter 1

Esta fic é uma O.C, com as personagens: Rita Filipa, Elizabeth Hardy, Válter, Rita (Pizza). O resto das personagens são da série E.R.

**Porta do County General Hospital**

**Rita Filipa –** Boa finalmente vai ser o nosso primeiro dia como internas.

**Elizabeth  –** Estás mesmo obcecada com isso … (chateada)

**Rita -**Então o Doutor quando foi à universidade pareceu-me muito simpático e já disseram-me que ele explica muito bem.

**Elizabeth –** o que tu queres sei eu…

**Rita –** Elizabeth não digas, disparates.

**Elizabeth –** Disparates, eu? Deves estar maluca!

**Rita –** Chiuuu vamos, entrar.

**Auditório do County**

**John –** Bom dia internos;

**Internos –** Bom dia (desmotivados com a alegria de John)

**John –** Hoje, quero apresentar-vos a minha colega que vai ajudar-me a Dr.ª Abby Lockhart.

**Abby –** Bom dia, obrigada ao Dr. John pela apresentação, eu vou ser também vossa chefe.

**John –** Agora vou precisar que vocês se dividam em grupos de 4 elementos, dou-vos à escolha os parceiros.

(Elizabeth e Rita quiseram-se logo juntar-se com Válter e Rita (Pizza))

**John -** Hoje vocês vão desenhar o que desejam ou sintam.

**Elizabeth –** Oh não! Desenhar? Pensava que íamos aprender regras sobre o trabalho na Urgência; (chateada)

**Rita –** Elizabeth nem tudo tem de ser de medicina; (entusiasmada)

**Elizabeth –** Olha minha menina, a minha família não anda a pagar-me os estudos para brincar às pinturas.

**Rita (Pizza) –** Relaxa miúda, estás sob muita pressão;

**Válter –** Tu estás é doida, vai mas é para o manicómio!

- CALA-TE (as 3 raparigas, para Válter)

**John –** Só sabe, dizer disparates não é Dr. Válter?

**Válter –** De…de…de…de desculpe Dr. Carter não volta acontecer.

**John –** Espero bem que não, porque assim não me resta chumbá-lo, fui claro?

**Válter –** Po…po…po…pois tem razão (cabisbaixo)

**Válter –** (a falar baixinho) Este Dr. Não tem mais nada para fazer? Só sabe gozar comigo não é justo…!

- VÁLTER! (as 3 a gritar)

**Válter –** Olha porquê que não podia dar-lhe um ataque ao Dr., era tiro e queda, assim só sobrava esta boazona da Dr.ª Abby, que é boa como o milho!

**Elizabeth –** Ok! É definitivo, e depois é que sou eu que tenho de ir para o manicómio? (a rir)

**Passado algum tempo…**

**Abby –** Como são estes internos Johnizinho? (amorosa)

**John –** Oh meu tostãozinho de mel, estes internos são óptimos só que o Dr. Válter às vezes dá-lhe uns " chlicks " para a maluquice, mas tudo bem, temos é de sermos firmes com a "fera". (irónico)

**Abby –** Fera?

**John –** É uma força de expressão amorzinho;

**Abby –** Ah, assim estou mais descansada!

**Passado uns minutos, está na hora de almoço…**

**John – **Bom trabalho, espero que tenham gostado desta manhã, bom almoço, vemo-nos às 14.00h, para o vosso 1º turno na Urgência, é um sítio espectacular…

**No refeitório … **

**Jeing-mei –** Arroz! Outra vez arroz! Quero morrer! (enjoada)

**Rita Filipa – **Olha não é chinesa?

**Jeing-mei –** Sim;

**Elizabeth –** Então os chineses não estão sempre a comer arroz?

**Jeing-mei –** Pois é normal, mas este arroz é seco e parece as pedras da rua…

(Elizabeth e Rita F. olham uma para a outra com muita vontade de rir)

**Jeing-mei –** Vocês são as novas internas?

**Elizabeth –** Sim, nós somos a Elizabeth Saints e esta é a minha amiga Rita Filipa Tavares.

**Jeing-mei –** Olá, eu sou a Jeing-mei Chen e sou atendente na Urgência.

**Rita Filipa –** Prazer em conhecê-la, quer sentar-se connosco?

**Jeing-mei -** Aceito o seu pedido, e mais uma coisa, trata-me por "tu" pode ser?

**Elizabeth –** Combinado

**Elizabeth –** Rita estou nervosa;

**Rita –** O quê?

**Elizabeth –** ESTOU NERVOSA PÁ!!!

**Rita –** Tu? Nunca estás nervosa;

**Elizabeth –** Mas agora estou!

**Jeing-mei –** Posso dizer uma coisa?

**Elizabeth –** Claro és minha amiga.

**Jeing-mei –** É por ser o 1º turno na urgência?

**Elizabeth –** ya,

**Jeing-mei –** Não estejas nervosa, não vais lá estar sozinha, se quiseres posso-te ajudar quando necessitares.

**Elizabeth –** Muito obrigada, Dr.ª ups, desculpa Jeing.

**Jeing-mei –** Assim está melhor, na urgência é que tens de chamar-me Dr.ª, mas de resto é Jeing.

**Elizabeth –** Rita está quase na hora…

**Elizabeth e Rita –** Adeus Jeing-mei.

**Jeing-mei –** Adeus e boa sorte…

**NA URGÊNCIA…**

**John – **Caros internos, chegou o grande momento de provarem do que são capazes de fazer!

**Abby – **É muito importante estarem concentrados e que sejam muito simpáticos para os pacientes.

**Válter – **(falar baixo) Com esta Dr.ª, até eu sou simpático.

**Na recepção…**

**Rita (Pizza) - **Mas que tarde tão calma…

**Susan –** És uma das novas internas?

**Rita (Pizza) –** Sim;

**Susan –** Num hospital nunca se diz isso porque pode acontecer… ups

**Paramédico –** Precisamos de um médico já!

**Susan –** Pode acontecer isto;

**Kerry –** O que se passa?

**Paramédico –** Sujeito masculino, 34 anos, caiu de um escadote, está com falta de ar e pulso 50.

**Kerry –** John precisamos de ti já!

(Elizabeth estava a assinar uns papéis… e Rita estava a comer bolachas)

**John –** Dr.ª Rita Filipa e Dr.ª Elizabeth vamos já!

**Elizabeth –** Nós?

**John –** Sim, claro quem é que deveria ser as paredes?

**Rita Filipa –** Vamos já,

**Rita (Pizza) –** Definitivamente isto não é calmo,

**SALA DE TRAUMA**

**John – **Alguém sabe o que se deve saber neste caso?

**Rita –** Entubar?

**John –** Sim, está correcto alguém sabe?

**Elizabeth –** Só nos bonecos da universidade.

**Rita Filipa –** Elizabeth não é este o caso!

**John –** Tens muita piada,

**Kerry –** JOHN, ISTO NÃO É A SALA DOS MÈDICOS;

**John –** Desculpe, Dr.ª Weaver;

**John –** Dr.ª Rita, quer entubar?

**Rita –** Mas eu nunca fiz numa pessoa!

**John –** Não tenhas medo eu ajudo-te, pode ser?

**Rita –** Está bem!

**John –** Estás a ver as cordas?

**Rita –** Sim,

**John –** Coloca o tubo devagar…

**Rita –** Inserido…

**John –** Parabéns… Dr.ª

**Kerry –** Bom trabalho, Rita

**John –** O que é preciso fazer depois?

**Rita –** Um RX? (hesitante)

**Kerry –** Sim

**John –** Elizabeth vai buscar a máquina de RX portátil, pede ajuda a uma enfermeira;

**Elizabeth –** Sim, senhor Dr.

**Sam –** Eu vou consigo, Dr.ª Saints;

**Kerry –** Helen, mais 1 litro de soro

**Helen –** É para já Dr.ª Weaver;

(chegam Susan e Luka ao mesmo tempo na sala de trauma)

**Luka –** Precisam de ajuda?

**Kerry -** Olha pode ser, a Sam e a Elizabeth ainda não vieram com a RX portátil!

**Luka –** Eu vou ver…

**Kerry –** LUKA, mas não é para namorar…

**Luka –** Entendido Dr.ª Weaver 

(Luka sai da sala para procurar Sam e Elizabeth)

**Susan –** Carter sabes da Abby?

**John –** Não faço a mínima…

**Susan –** Obrigada, eu precisava de mostra-lhe uns exames.

**John –** Vê se ela está no piso da cirúrgico!

**Susan –** Obrigada, Carter, bom trabalho…

**John –** Obrigada;

**CORREDOR DA URGÊNCIA…**

**Sam –** (vê um senhor que parecia estar a dormir)

**Elizabeth –** Sabes se aquele senhor está bem?

**Sam –** Deve estar a dormir;

**Elizabeth –** Olha que eu não acho que não;

(Elizabeth coloca o dedo no pescoço do senhor para sentir a pulsação e repara que o senhor está com batimentos muito fracos)

**Elizabeth –** Chama um residente ou atendente já!

**Sam –** O que foi?

**Elizabeth –** Já!

(Sam corre o mais depressa de possível para encontrar um atendente, e Luka pára Sam para falarem)

**Luka –** Onde estavas?

**Sam –** (ofegante) Preciso de ti já!

**Luka –** Para quê?

**Sam –** A Elizabeth mandou chamar um atendente rapidamente!

**Luka –** Para onde?

**Sam –** Corredor (Ofegante)

(Luka vai a correr mais do que pode para encontrar Elizabeth)

**Sam –** Espera por mim!

(Luka chega ao pé de Elizabeth)

**Luka –** O que se passa?

**Elizabeth –** Pulso muito fraco e já desmaiou;

**Sam – **Mas…mas…mas;

**Luka –** Mas o quê?

**Sam –** Este senhor veio para aqui, porque estava com gripe!

**Luka –** Vamos já para uma sala de trauma!

**SALA DE TRAUMA **

**Kerry –** Onde elas se meteram?

(John olha para a sala do lado, onde vê Kovac, Sam e Elizabeth a tratar de um paciente)

**John –** Estão ali; (apontando para a Trauma II)

**Rita –** Eu vou buscar o RX portátil!

**Kerry –** Isso, mas depressa!

**TRAUMA II**

(Rita entra na sala, para perguntar pela máquina de RX)

**Rita –** Onde está a RX?

**Sam –** Bolas! Esqueci-me de levar-vos, está no corredor!

**Rita –** Ok, Obrigada!

**CORREDOR**

(Rita encontra a máquina e leva-a imediatamente para a Trauma I)

**TRAUMA I**

**Kerry –** Já não era sem tempo!

**Rita –** Desculpe, Dr.ª Weaver,

(Eles colocam as faixas de protecção muito rapidamente)

**John –** Vamos despachar-nos rapidamente…

(Depois dos RX tirados, Rita espera pela impressão)

(Luka aparece)

**Luka –** Preciso de ajuda!

**Kerry –** Vou já!

**TRAUMA II**

(O paciente entra em paragem)

**Kerry –** Oh não!

**Luka –** Dá-me as pás já!

**Sam –** Toma,

**Kerry –** Elizabeth bombeia!

(Sam dá o Ambú a Elizabeth e ela bombeia para fazer o paciente respirar)

**Luka –** Carregar a 100!

**Sam –** Pronto!

**Luka –** Afastem-se!

(Todos os funcionários afastam-se e o paciente retoma os seus batimentos cardíacos)

**Elizabeth –** Ufa! Estamos safos;

**Luka –** Sam, pede para fazer mais exames;

**Sam –** É para já!

(Luka, Elizabeth e Kerry retiram-se da sala cansados, mas, felizes porque o paciente não tinha morrido)

**Luka –** Bom trabalho Dr.ª Saints, portou-se muito bem;

**Elizabeth –** Obrigada, Dr. Kovac;

**Kerry –** Finalmente vou para casa, então até amanhã.

**Luka e Elizabeth –** Adeus;

**RECEPÇÃO…**

(Carter estava a escrever um relatório enquanto esperava os resultados dos exames)

**Rita –** Dr. Carter, já chegaram os exames!

**John –** Ainda bem!

**Rita –** eu já os vi e está tudo bem…

**John –** Eu vou dizer à família.

(Toca o paige de Rita)

**Rita –** Estão a chamar-me já venho,

**John –** Vai lá…

(Rita corre até à sala de saturas)

**SALA DE SATURAS…**

**Rita –** Chamou-me? (ela olha para o paciente que se tinha cortado na mão)

**Susan –** Sim, é para cozeres este corte! Porque eu tenho de ir ao piso 3.

**Rita –** Está bem Dr.ª

**Susan –** Não é Dr.ª é Susan! (Susan sai da sala)

(Ela começa a cozer a mão do paciente, intrigada com o corte)

**Rita –** Posso fazer-lhe uma pergunta?

**Paciente –** Claro,

**Rita –** Como o senhor se cortou?

**Paciente –** Foi a minha mulher!

**Rita –** A sua mulher?

**Paciente –** Nós estávamos a brincar com as facas, e ela cortou-me sem querer;

**Rita –** Acabei a satura!

**Paciente –** Obrigada Dr.ª;

**CORREDOR DA URGÊNCIA…**

**Válter –** Elizabeth, sabes da Dr.ª Abby?

**Elizabeth –** Achas que tenho cara de Babysister?

**Válter –** Quem sabe…

**Elizabeth –** Vai perguntar à recepção, e sabes mais uma coisa?

**Válter –** O quê?

**Elizabeth –** Chama-a pelo paige!

**Válter –** Não me chateies!

**Elizabeth –** (zangada) DESAPARECE JÁ DA MINHA FRENTE!!! Antes que dê cabo de ti!

**SALA DOS MÉDICOS…**

(Rita estava no sofá a estudar e a beber café, quando entra Elizabeth)

**Elizabeth –** Estou tão cansada!

**Rita –** A quem o dizes…

**Elizabeth –** Como está o paciente?

**Rita –** Depois de fugires ficou tudo bem mas, agora deve estar a descansar. Explica-me uma coisa?

**Elizabeth –** O quê?

**Rita –** Onde andaste?

**Elizabeth –** Coisas minhas…

Rita – Ai… Ai… o que andaste a fazer? (rir)

**Elizabeth –** A matar o Válter!

**Rita –** O quê estás doida?

**Elizabeth –** Desculpa? Tu é que deves estar doida, estás apaixonada pelo Dr. …

(Derrepente entra John na sala…)

**Rita F. –** CALA-TE JÁ!

**John –** Quem é que está apaixonado por quem?

**Elizabeth e Rita –** Ni…ni…ninguém!

**Rita –** Dr. Como está o paciente?

**John –** Está óptimo, fizeram um excelente trabalho!

- Obrigada Dr. (dizem as 2 internas)

**Elizabeth –** O meu turno já acabou e estou a ficar atrasada para o metro, queres vir Rita?

**Rita –** Obrigada, mas não posso (a olhar para John).

**Elizabeth –** Então vemo-nos em casa! Adeus Dr. Carter; (Admirada ao ver que estava a fazer de vela)

**John –** Adeus Dr.ª Saints;

**Rita –** Despacha-te para não chegares atrasada!

**John –** O teu turno já acabou?

**Rita –** Sim, Dr.

**John –** Não me trates por Dr., trata-me por John, afinal é o meu nome. 

**Rita –** Está bem Dr. ups, John!

**John –** Assim está melhor, olha (a pensar) Queres boleia para casa, o meu turno também já acabou!

**Rita –** Obrigada pelo convite, mas, eu tenho de estudar.

**John –** Fazemos o seguinte: eu levo-te a jantar e pago-o, bem suponho que ainda não tenhas jantado!

**Rita –** Por acaso ainda não e já estou com um bocadinho de fome;

John – Isso é um "sim"?

**Rita –** Se o considera assim!

**John –** Então fazemos assim: 1º jantamos e 2º estudamos o que achas?

**Rita –** Aceito

**John –** Boa, vou só trocar de roupa!

**Rita –** Ok, eu vou picar o ponto e acabar um relatório!

**John –** Está bem…

**RECEPÇÃO…**

(Rita está a acabar um relatório. Enquanto John se despacha)

**Jerry –** Mas aquele velho não sabe chegar a horas! Já devia estar aqui! BOLAS é sempre a mesma coisa, todos os dias, não é justo, uma pessoa ansiosa por ir para casa e parece que tudo está contra mim!

**Rita –** A fazer birra? 

**Jerry –** Estou à espera do Frank, conhece-o?

**Rita –** Não; Hoje foi só o meu 1º dia!

**Jerry –** Coitadinha de ti! Mal sabes o que te espera!

**Rita –** Espera! (confusa)

(Nesse momento chega uma ambulância, com um paciente muito mal)

**Jerry –** Vês, vais sofrer muito neste E.R!

**Rita –** Estou pronta para tudo!

(Entretanto, chega Frank e John sai da sala dos médicos)

**Frank –** Olá! Boa noite rezingão!

**Jerry –** Não sabes chegar mais cedo, seu velho!

**John -** (segreda para Rita) Habitua-te é sempre assim!

**Frank –** Olá, boa noite, quem é esta menina simpática?

**Rita **– Boa noite, sou Rita Filipa Tavares, uma das novas internas;

**Frank –** Prazer em conhecê-la, Dr.ª Rita…!

**Rita –** Tavares

**Frank –** Dr.ª Tavares

**John –** Vamos andando?

**Rita –** Sim!

**John –** Frank, se a Abby perguntar por mim, diz que fui embora.

**Frank –** Eu digo à namoradinha!

(Rita ao ouvir a palavra namorada, o seu mundo desabou e os pensamentos dela param)

**John –** Rita? Estás bem?

**John –** RITA?

**Rita –** O quê?

**John –** Estás bem?

**Rita –** Sim, sim!

**John –** Xau pessoal vamos embora!

**Rita –** Adeus.

**Jerry e Frank –** Adeus;

**Jerry –** (dirige-se para Frank) Cá para mim eles amam-se;

**Frank –** Não digas disparates!

**Jerry –** Escreve o que te digo!

**NA RUA…**

**Rita –** Onde vamos jantar?

**John –** Aqui!

**Rita –** Não achas que é um sítio caro?

**John –** Não te preocupes…

**NO RESTAURANTE…**

**Empregado –** Boa noite!

**Rita e John –** Boa noite!

**John –** Quero a melhor mesa do restaurante!

**Empregado –** Sim, senhor!

**Rita –** A melhor mesa?

**John –** Sim, é o melhor para ti!

(Rita cora)

**Empregado –** Acompanham-me por favor?

(Rita ia sentar-se mas…)

**John –** Espera! (Ele puxa-lhe a cadeira para ela sentar-se)

**Rita –** Obrigada 

**Empregado –** O menu;

**URGÊNCIA…**

**Abby –** Onde está ele? (furiosa)

**Frank –** Carter?

**Abby –** Sim,

**Frank –** Foi embora e disse que não ia já para casa e saiu já faz algum tempo;

**Abby -** 

(Chega Válter)

**Válter –** Andei a tarde à sua procura!

**Abby –** O que se passa?

**Válter –** Quer ir beber um copo?

**Abby –** Não tenho mais nada para fazer… Aceito!

**Válter –** Boa!

**RESTAURANTE…**

**John –** Gostaste do jantar?

**Rita –** Sim!

**John –** Ainda não acabou!

**Rita –** Não!

(John chama empregado)

**Empregado –** Sim senhor;

**John –** Traga o melhor champanhe da casa!

**Empregado –** Sim;

**Rita –** Champanhe? (admirada)

**John –** Para comemorar o teu 1º dia!

**Empregado –** Aqui está o champanhe!

**John –** Obrigado; Eu sirvo a menina!

**Rita -** 

**BAR…**

**Válter -** O que bebe?

**Abby –** Martini

**Válter **(para o barman) – Martini e um uísque duplo!

**Abby –** Como foi o dia?

**Válter –** Bom; Mas com a sua presença seria muito melhor;

**Abby –** Como? 

**Válter –** (envergonhado) beba tudo!

(Aparecem Sam e Luka)

**Luka e Sam –** Olá;

**Abby e Válter –** Oi;

**Luka –** Onde está o Carter?

**Abby –** Não sei, nem quero saber!

**Sam –** O quê?

**Abby –** Não sei dele; Juntem-se a nós!

**Luka –** OK,

**RESTAURANTE…**

**John –** Vou pedir a conta,

**Rita –** Fico à tua espera lá fora!

**RUA…**

**John –** Gostaste?

**Rita –** Muito,

**John –** Vem comigo!

**Rita –** Onde?

**PARQUE FRENTE AO RIO CHICAGO…**

**Rita –** É lindo…

**John –** Gosto de vir aqui pensar;

(Rita olha para o relógio,)

**Rita –** Oh, não, são quase 2 da manhã;

**John –** Tens de estudar?

**Rita –** Sim,

**John –** Vem comigo;

**Rita –** Onde?

**John –** Estudar, prometi, vou cumprir…

**BAR…**

**Abby –** Adorei a noite, mas, tenho de ir…

**Válter –** Boleia?

**Abby –** Sim,

**Luka e Sam –** Adeus pessoal,

**Abby –** Bye…

**PORTA DA CASA DE ABBY…**

**Válter –** Adorei a noite;

**Abby –** Também gostei muito;

**Abby –** Adeus (beija-o na cara)

**Válter –** (Cora) Adeus;

**CASA DE ELIZABETH E DE RITA…**

**Elizabeth –** (às voltas pela casa…) Onde é que ela anda, vou telefonar-lhe. Já são 3.45h.

**NA CAFETARIA…**

**John –** Queres algo?

**Rita –** Pode ser um café e uma tosta mista;

**John –** Vou buscar…

(John volta com o pedido e o telemóvel de Rita toca…)

**John –** Toma as tuas coisas…

**Rita –** Obrigada, Oh não já me estão a telefonar. Estava a saber tão bem a minha tostinha!

**John –** (Rir)

**Rita -** Estou?

**Elizabeth -**_ Onde andas? Estava preocupada contigo!_

**Rita -** Estou com o Dr. John a estudar!

**Elizabeth -**_ Estudar? _

**Rita -** Sim, mas vou para casa agora! Vou só acabar de comer!

**Elizabeth -**_ Acho bem… Adeus_

(fim da chamada)

**Rita –** Tenho de ir para casa, já está tarde.

**John –** Eu levo-te;

**Rita –** Não é preciso,

**John –** Faço questão… Vou buscar o carro;

**Rita –** Ok, mas eu pago;

**NO CARRO…**

**John –** Onde moras?

**Rita –** Antes da 1ª Estação;

**John –** Chegámos depressa…

**Rita –** Obrigada pela noite espectacular;

**John –** De nada;

**Rita –** Até amanhã,

**John –** Adeus Ritinh… Rita.

**Rita –** Adeus John. (contente)

**John - **Adeus Rita,

**CASA DE ELIZABETH E DE RITA…**

(Elizabeth com o rolo da massa na mão…)

**Elizabeth –** Onde andaste até às 4 da madrugada?

**Rita –** Vens bater-me mãezinha?

**Elizabeth –** Não digas disparates…

**Rita –** Até amanhã, vou dormir…

**Elizabeth –** Rita Filipa Tavares, volta já aqui!

**Rita –** Adeus Elizabeth Saints! Vou dormir;

**Elizabeth –** Conta tudo?

**Rita –** Amanhã, amanhã (fecha a porta do quarto)

**QUARTO DO JOHN…**

**John –** (Pensar enquanto olha para o céu…) Mas que bela noite, ela é muito simpática, será que estou apaixonado?!?

**QUARTO DA RITA…**

**Rita –** (Pensar enquanto olha para o céu…) Adorei estar com ele, foi mágico e cada vez estou mais apaixonada…


	2. Chapter 2

Esta fic é uma O.C, com as personagens: Rita Filipa, Elizabeth Hardy, Válter, Rita (Pizza), Francisco. O resto das personagens são da série E.R.

**CASA DE ELIZABETH E RITA…**

(Toca o despertador de Elizabeth)

**Elizabeth –** Ainda são 7.30h! (Ensonada) O QUÊ! JÁ SÃO 7.30H! (Histérica) (Dá um pulo da cama e corre até ao quarto de Rita)

**Elizabeth –** ACORDA! RITA VAMOS CHEGAR ATRASADAS!

**Rita –** Elizabeth, quero dormir sff!

**Elizabeth –** RITA SÃO 7.30H!

**Rita –** O QUÊ?!? (Dá um salto da cama para o duche)

**Elizabeth –** Bem… Vou preparar o pequeno-almoço…

(PASSADOS 6 MINUTOS…)

(Rita abre a porta da casa de banho, onde Elizabeth está à sua espera…)

**Elizabeth –** 1º Acordo, vou chamar-te e vais tomar banho antes de mim!

**Rita –** Desculpa, A que horas é o metro?

**Elizabeth –** Daqui a 20 minutos…

**Rita –** Preparaste o pequeno-almoço?

**Elizabeth –** Que remédio, tinha de fazer algo enquanto esperava pela princesa…

**Rita –** Princesa?

**Elizabeth –** Ya, e que está apaixonada pelo chefe.

**Rita –** Ele é tão querido…

**Elizabeth –** Já contas, vou tomar banho.

**Rita –** Vou tomar banho.

**Elizabeth –** Totó;

(Rita atira uma almofada contra Rita)

**COUNTY GENERAL HOSPITAL (8.00 DA MANHÃ)**

**Frank –** Mas o totó do Jerry ainda não chegou!

(Entra John)

**John –** Bom dia, que manhã tão bonita… Frank sabes da Abby?

**Frank –** Bom dia, já não lembro-me da última vez que chegaste tão contente… E aliás está a chover… A Abby está na sala dos médicos e está furiosa!

**John –** Obrigada, e mais uma coisa! Lá por estar a chover não quer dizer que o dia seja bonito…

(John entra na sala dos médicos)

**SALA DOS MÉDICOS…**

(Abby está sentada no sofá, a chorar)

**John –** Olá

**Abby –** Oi… (A assoar-se)

**John –** Está tudo bem?

**Abby –** SIM, SIM, ESTÁ TUDO BEM… ACHAS BEM O QUE FIZESTE?

**John –** Não fiz nada…

**Abby –** Ontem sais daqui e nem despedes-te ou telefonas!

**John –** Desculpa, mas não fiz nada…

**Abby –** Não se deva desculpar-te, pois nunca fazes nada és um santinho! (Irónica)

**John –** Lá por não ter avisado, não quer dizer que me tenha esquecido de ti,

**Abby –** Na semana passada pedes-me em casamento, aceito e agora fazes esta desfeita!

**John –** JÁ NÃO ÉS A MESMA PESSOA COM QUEM PEDI EM CASAMENTO, MUDASTE, NÃO ÉS ASSIM!!!

(As pessoas que estão na recepção ouvem a discussão…)

**Abby –** EU NUNCA SOU A MESMA, MAS TU ESTÁS IGUAL COMO SEMPRE; É PRECISO TER LATA… SEUPARVO, ESTÚPIDO;

**John –** EU NÃO ADMITO QUE FALES ASSIM COMIGO! TENHO DE IR TRABALHAR, PORQUE NESTE HOSPITAL NÃO HÁ LUGAR PARA PESSOAS MIMADAS COMO TU, E HÁ MUITAS PESSOAS LÁ FORA DOENTES À ESPERA DE UM MÉDICO.NÃO TENHO TEMPO PARA FALAR COM MENINAS MIMADAS E ALCÓOLICAS COMO TU! VOLTAS-TE A BEBER PORQUE À DISTÂNCIA CHEIRA A MARTINI… PEDI-TE EM CASAMENTO PORQUE PENSEI QUE ESTAVAS CURADA MAS ESTOU COMPLETAMENTE ENGANADO! TRAÍDORA…

**Abby –** DESAPARECE IMEDIATAMENTE DA MINHA FRENTE SEU ESTÚPIDO! FOGE SE ÉS HOMEM!

**John –** NÃO ESTOU PARA OUVIR OS TEUS DISPARATES SUA BÊBEDA! DESAPARECE!

(John sai da sala e bate a porta com toda a sua força e vai para a recepção mas, Abby segue-o)

**RECEPÇÃO…**

**Abby –** (Gritos) VAI ABANDONA A TUA NOIVA, FORÇA EU DEVOLVO-TE O ANEL, PARA QUE É QUE PERCISO DE TI…

**John –** DESCULPA MAS TENHO PACIENTES…

(Todas as pessoas tinham ouvido a discussão e não param de olhar para John e Abby)

**John –** (Gritar) NÃO TÊM MAIS NADA PARA FAZER?

**Susan –** Estás bem… ?

**John –** SIM, DEIXEM-ME EM PAZ, VOU ATÉ AO CAFÉ!!!

**Abby –** JOHN!!! VOLTA AQUI JÁ

**John –** O QUE QUERES?

**Abby –** EU AMO-TE

(John vira-lhe as costas para ir-se embora, Abby começa a chorar)

**John –** DEIXA-ME EM PAZ! SUA ALCÓOLICA…

(Todos olham para o casal com um ar de decepção)

**Susan –** Calma Abby, calma vai tudo correr bem…

**Abby –** Não, eu estraguei tudo!!!

(Jerry entra no County)

**Jerry –** Bom dia;

(Ninguém respondeu)

**Jerry –** Olá, O que deu ao Carter?

(Abby ouve e vai embora correr)

**Susan –** Abby espera!!! (Corre atrás dela)

**Jerry –** O que se passou?

**Frank –** Discussão entre Lockhart e Carter

**Jerry –** Outra vez? Nunca se entendem…

**Frank –** Desta vez foi mesmo horrível;

**Jerry –** Desculpa o atraso

**Frank –** Não faz mal… Adeus

**Jerry –** Xau

**ESTAÇÃO DE METRO…**

(Elizabeth e Rita estão a sair do metro)

**Elizabeth –** Vamos chegar atrasadas!

**Rita –** Belo começo! Despacha-te tenho de ir ao café do meu tio!

**Elizabeth –** Compras-me um croissant?

**Rita –** Claro!

**Elizabeth –** Eu vou entrado,

**Rita –** Se perguntarem por mim, diz que já vou.

**Elizabeth –** Eu digo mas, despacha-te!

**CAFÉ DOC MAGGO'S**

(John está sentado numa mesa a beber café, a pensar na noite que passou com a interna Rita)

(Rita entra no café, cheia de pressa…)

**Rita –** Bom dia Tio!

**Tio –** Olá Ritinha, tudo bem?

**Rita –** Sim

**Tio –** Diz lá

**Rita –** É o costume e mais um croissant de chocolate,

**Tio –** É para já… Então gostaste do 1º dia ontem?

**Rita –** Sim, adorei aquele lugar é especial, e as pessoas são espectaculares 

(John reconhece aquela voz e começa a rir e ele levanta-se logo para ir pagar)

**Tio –** Aqui tens as tuas coisinhas e bom dia de trabalho…

**John –** É para pagar. Bom dia Rita?

**Rita –** John, bom dia não te esperava por aqui…

**Tio –** Aqui tem o troco Dr. Carter, vejo que já conhece a minha sobrinha Ritinha!

**John –** Sobrinha? Que giro, venho a este café à anos e agora vim a descobrir que o dono deste café é tio da minha interna!

**Rita –**É muito engraçado, mas desculpem tenho de ir já estou atrasada.

**John –** Eu vou contigo!

**Rita e John –** Adeus tio, Sr. Francisco; (Os dois riem)

**Sr. Francisco –** Adeus;

**NA RUA…**

**Rita –** Então está tudo bem?

**John –** Sim e contigo?

**Rita –** Também;

**John –** Vamos entrar minha interna preferida!

**Rita –** Interna preferida?

**John –** Sim, mas não digas a minguem combinado?

**Rita –** Está bem;

**NA Urgência…**

(Abby está na recepção a beber café e ainda a chorar e vê John a entrar com Rita e fica furiosa)

**John –** Estás muito gira!

**Rita –** Obrigada Dr. (Envergonhada)

**John –** Vai despachar-te porque estou à tua espera ok?

**Rita –** Está bem…

(John vai buscar uns processos para distribuir pelos os internos e aparece Abby)

**Abby –** Não tens vergonha seu porco;

**John –** Desculpa?

**Abby –** Andas atirar-te à interna?

**John –** Vai para o piso 5! (Psiquiatria)

**Abby –** Ainda te amo Johnizinho…

**John –** Pára! Não estragues o resto da nossa relação…

**Abby –** Não acabámos?

**John –** Ainda não sei…

(Rita aparece e vai ter com John, Abby passa por Rita e atira-lhe o café ainda a ferver contra a sua roupa)

**Rita –** AÍ (Gritar) ISTO ESTÁ A FERVER!!! (Caí no chão, a cheia de dores)

**Abby –** Ups! Sou tão distraída;

(Todos os que estavam na recepção assistem ao sucedido e vão tentar ajudá-la, ela não parecia estar bem)

**John –** RITA!!! Meu amo… (Gritar)

**Abby –** (A rir) Que bebé a chorar por causa de uma queimadela!

**John –** DESAPARECE DA MINHA FRENTE, ESTÁS DISPENSADA, HOJE FICAS COM OS RELATÓRIOS.

(Abby desaparece)

**John –** Rita estás bem?

**Rita –** Não me estou a sentir muito bem!

**John –** (Gritar) TRAGAM JÁ UMA MACA, VAMOS PARA TRAUMA I

(Rita desmaia nos braços de John)

**John –** (A segredar) Vai correr tudo bem, meu amor…

**TRAUMA I**

**Elizabeth –** Ritinha, estavas tão feliz… Pelo teu novo amo…

**John –** Por favor sai, vai avisar a família dela;

(Rita tinha os braços e peito queimados e tinha perdido os sentidos. Todos os funcionários estavam contra Abby, e sabiam que John amava Rita)

**Pratt –** Ela tem de ir para os cuidados intensivos; Ela não está bem!

**John –** Não, não ela vai ficar bem!

**CAFÉ DOC MAGGO'S**

**Elizabeth –** Sr. Francisco!

**Francisco –** O que foi?

**Elizabeth –** A Rita! Queimaram-na e ela está mal!

**Francisco –** A minha sobrinha?

(O tio de Rita corre até ao hospital, para saber da sobrinha)

**TRAUMA I**

**John –** Ela tem queimaduras de 1º Grau!

(Rita acorda, cheia de dores)

**Rita –** O que se passou?

**John –** (Ao ver que a sua amada acordou, aguenta-se para a não a beijar) Ritinha, agora está tudo bem, tens queimaduras de 1º grau!

**Rita –** Tenho de ir para os Cuidados intensivos?

**John –** Vou fazer os possíveis para que não vás!

**Morris –** LOVE IS IN THE AIR…

**Rita e John -**

**Morris –** Antes tens de fazer uns exames, mas está tudo bem!

**NO CORREDOR…**

**Abby –** Válter preciso de ti… (com um frasco de vodka quase vazio)

**Válter –** Claro… Não acha que é um bocadinho cedo para estar a beber vodka!

**Abby – **Não há hora marcada para descontrair; vamos para a sala de descanso…

**SALA DE DESCAÇO…**

**Abby –** Eu amo-te (bêbeda)

**Válter –** (Contente) A sério?

**Abby –** Ya!

(Os dois beijam-se)

**TRAUMA I**

**John –** O teu tio está lá fora quer te ver, ele pode entrar?

**Rita –** Claro!

(Entra o tio de Rita e Elizabeth)

**Rita –** Olá aos dois!

**Elizabeth –** Então amiga como estás?

**Rita –** Agora está tudo bem. Obrigada, acho que vou para casa.

**John –** Vais para uma maca nas cortinas, as tuas queimaduras não são muito graves.

**Rita –** Ainda bem 

**SALA DE DESCANÇO…**

(Toca o paige de Válter e de Abby)

**Válter –** Temos de ir amorzinho!

**Abby –** Ok, eu amo-te.

**Válter –** Eu sei,

**RECEPÇÃO…**

(John tinha chamado Válter e Abby)

**John –** Onde andaste Abby?

**Abby –** (Bêbeda) A curtir a vida…

**John –** Estás bêbeda!

**Abby –** (A gritar) EU TRAÍ-TE !

(Todos ouvem Abby e olham-na de lado)

**John –** Eu não te amo e não quero casar contigo! E já não és minha parceira com os internos, vão ser o Luka e o Pratt.

**Abby –** O quê?

**John –** É isso o que ouviste, eu amo outra pessoa e agora devolve-me imediatamente o anel de noivado.

**Abby –** Eu amo o Válter e vamos ficar juntos!

**John –** Parabéns para ti…

**COUNTY 8.30 DA NOITE**

**John –** Ritinha vou levar-te para casa, foi um dia horrível.

**Elizabeth –** Também posso ir, eu perdi o metro;

**John –** Claro vou só pedir para te dar a alta e vou trocar de roupa.

**Elizabeth –** Já sabes o que aconteceu?

**Rita –** Não

**Elizabeth –** Eles acabaram. A Abby traiu-o com o Válter.

**Rita –** A sério?

**Elizabeth –** Verdade.

(Chega John com um ramo de flores na mão)

**John –** Isto é para ti…

**Rita –** Obrigada, John foi uma atitude muito simpática, da tua parte.

**John –** Espero que gostes!

**Elizabeth –** Eu já venho…

**Rita –** Amanhã posso voltar ao trabalho?

**John –** Claro, se quiseres ver-me depois disto!

**Rita –** Disto o quê?

(John agarra Rita e dá-lhe um enorme beijo na boca, todas as pessoas viram o beijo e começaram a bater palmas e a assobiar para o casal, excepto Abby que ao assistir ficou cheia de ciúmes e quando viu Válter ao seu lado, também lhe deu um enorme beijo na boca;)

**John –** Então, voltas ao trabalho amanhã?

**Rita –** Hummmmm, claro tontinho e ela beija-o. 

(Chega Jerry ao pé de Frank)

**Jerry –** Porque não apostámos?

**Frank –** Leva lá a camioneta e deixa-me ir embora!

(Nesse momento Luka e Sam, Neela e Micael e Jeing – mei e Greg também se beijaram).

**Rita –** O que nós somos?

**John – **Namorados claro!

**Rita –** Vamos para casa?

**John –** Claro (Pega-a ao colo e vão os dois embora)

**Rita –** O que estás a fazer? Solta-me!

**John –** Estou a levar-te para casa e a levar-te para o meu carro…

**John e Rita –** Adeus Pessoal;

**Elizabeth –** Até amanhã!

**Jerry –** Que força de braços!

**Luka –** Ela é muito pesada sabes… Nem chega a ter 60 kg!

(Kerry farta de ver tantos beijos)

**Kerry –** (Grita) TOCA A TRABALHAR, BEIJOS DEPOIS.

**CASA DE ELIZABETH E RITA…**

**John –** Amo - te desde a 1ª vez que vi-te.

**Rita –** Estás a fazer-me corar…

**John –** É essa a minha intenção…

**Rita –** Malandro!

(Chega Elizabeth ao quarto)

**Elizabeth –** Desculpem vir interromper mas vim perguntar se querem jantar, ou sou só eu a comer a minha especialidade!

**John –** Qual é?

**Rita –** (Rir) Bolo de chocolate!

**John –** Belo jantar… (rir)

**Elizabeth –** Só sabem gozar comigo! É claro que encomendei Almôndegas com Esparguete.

**Rita –** Foi preciso ficar doente para comprares isso?

**Elizabeth –** Claro, tontinha! :)

**Rita, John e Elizabeth –** (riem)

(Toca a campainha da porta)

**Elizabeth –** É o jantar, vão para a mesa eu vou abrir a porta.

**Rita –** Sim mãezinha…

**Elizabeth –** John, cuida dela antes que dê cabo dela; 

**John –** Protegida a 7 chaves…

**Rita –** Que piadinha…

**John –** Anda para a mesa fofinha, eu levo-te ao colinho queres?

**Rita –** Já que insistes! Aceito

**Elizabeth –** _Venham para a mesa! Antes que arrefeça…_

**Rita e John –** Vamos já… (rir)

(Depois do jantar, estavam muito alegres a ver televisão no sofá)

**Elizabeth –** Querem ver um filme?

**John –** Pode ser!

**Elizabeth –** Eu vou alugar!

**John –** Deixa estar eu vou, deixa-te estar em casa!

**Elizabeth –** Está bem, aproveito e faço um cafezinho!

**Rita –** Cafezinho! Cafezinho e então as pipocas!

**Elizabeth –** Desculpa tinha-me esquecido!

**John –** Volto já! E trago pipocas…

**Rita –** Até já morninho;

(Passado alguns minutos)

(John abre a porta)

**John –** Voltei, trouxe filmes e muitas pipocas.

**Rita –** Obrigada. És muito simpático.

**John –** De nada Ritinha.

**CASA DA RITA E ELIZABETH 2.30 DA MANHÃ**

**John – **Adorei estes filmes.

**Rita –** Tenho tanto sono!

**John –** Por acaso já está na hora de ir…

**Rita –** Oh, que pena…

**John –** Tenho de entrar às 7.30h.

**Rita –** Por acaso também entro a essa hora.

**John –** Olha que bom, assim posso vir buscar-te para irmos juntos. O que achas?

**Rita –** Boa. Assim poupo dinheiro no metro.

**John –** Que piadinha…

**John –** Tenho mesmo de ir embora, foi um dia muito emotivo.

**Rita –** Adeus, obrigada por cuidares de mim.

**John –** Por ti faço tudo.

**Rita –** Obrigada.

**John –** (A porta) Adeus Rita 7.00h venho buscar-te para tomarmos o pequeno-almoço juntos.

**Rita –** Está bem, adeus dorme bem.

**John –** (Despede-se de Rita com um beijo) Adeus Rita. Bons sonhos…


End file.
